GI Joe vs. Cobra-Operation: Super Soldier, part 1
by luigi23113
Summary: Cobra's plan is unveiled, and the Joes are left clueless and with little ammunition. The sequel to my previous story.


GI Joe vs. Cobra:  
  
Operation: Super Soldier, part 1  
  
*The Baroness and Destro walk into the main chamber of Cobra headquarters. The Baroness holds up the CD ROM they worked so hard for.  
  
Baroness: I have recovered the program, Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Excellent. Destroy it.  
  
*The Baroness and Destro recoil in astonishment.  
  
Baroness: Destroy it?  
  
Cobra Commander: Why, of course! Don't you see? This entire thing was a ruse! The only purpose was to waste the Joes ammunition, to prepare for the next phase in the plan!  
  
Destro: The next phase?  
  
Cobra Commander: Come, I'll show you!  
  
*Cobra Commander leads his two comrades into a large room. Many Cobra Claws, as well as Tomax and Xamot, are working on a large machine.  
  
Cobra Commander: Tomax! Xamot! How goes the preparation?  
  
Tomax: It's almost complete-  
  
Xamot: Cobra Commander!  
  
Destro: What's almost complete?  
  
Cobra Commander: Our secret weapon.  
  
*Cobra Commander smirks evilly; at least from what we can see from under his mask. Meanwhile, at the rehabilitation center Jonathan was sent to, Duke and Scarlet pull up outside the building, and walk in. The are greeted by an elderly clerk who is sitting at a desk in the middle of a small, well-decorated room.  
  
Clerk: Yes, how may I help you?  
  
Duke: We've come to see Jonathan Williams.  
  
Clerk: Oh, yes, right over there.  
  
*The Clerk points over to Jonathan, sitting, wrapped in a blanket, sipping coffee. He has shaved since we last saw him, and seems quite happy. He looks up and smiles when he sees Duke and Scarlet.  
  
Jonathan: Hello! Hello! You must be those GI Joes I was told were coming!  
  
Duke: Yes, we are. I'm Duke, GI Joe commander, and this *points to Scarlet* is Scarlet, one of our higher-ranking officials.  
  
*Scarlet and Jonathan shake hands.  
  
Scarlet: Honored, I'm sure.  
  
Jonathan: The pleasure is all mine. Now, what can I do to help you two?  
  
Duke: We were wondering if you heard anything about Cobra's plans, or something that could help us.  
  
Jonathan: Nothing, I'm afraid. Oh, wait; there was one thing.  
  
*Flashback to the previous story. Jonathan is describing the events.  
  
Jonathan: *narrating* When I first realized that the Baroness had tricked me, she was talking to Cobra. I remember her saying something like "Let's head back to the island", but I was in a large amount of shock right then, and ran off before I could hear anything else.  
  
*Back in normal times.  
  
Duke: And that's all?  
  
Jonathan: I'm afraid so.  
  
Duke: .thank you for your time.  
  
*Outside.  
  
Scarlet: What do you think "the island" is?  
  
Duke: I don't know. There are many islands in this area; it could be any one of them. And, with the Al Qaida fight over in the Indies, it may be awhile before we get sufficient supplies back. Cobra's played us for saps, and we took the bait. Let's head back to base and relay this information.  
  
???: Not so fast, Joes!  
  
Duke: What?  
  
*Duke and Scarlet turn around. The clerk is standing there in front of the door. He removes a mask, revealing Zartan!  
  
Duke: Zartan!  
  
Zartan: Time to die, Joes!  
  
*Cobra Hiss tanks come out of the bushes and begin firing. Duke and Scarlet jump into their Jeep and speed off. The tanks fire on them, but miss. As the two Joes speed off, Zartan throws a fit, tossing his pistol on the ground with a snap.  
  
Zartan: Cobra Commander's not going to like this.  
  
*Back at GI Joe headquarters, the Joes are perplexed as to where Cobra's island base is located. Beach Head is running the computer.  
  
Duke: What have you come up with, Beach Head?  
  
Beach Head: Well, after scanning all the islands around New York, I have found one small, little-known island near Maine. It is, of course, uninhabited. That would be the perfect place for a Cobra base.  
  
Duke: Right. All right, GI Joes! I will lead a scouting force to this island. Who will join me?  
  
Sergeant Slaughter: Let me at 'em! I wanna' chop up some snakes!  
  
*The other Joes all agree.  
  
Duke: Then it's settled. GI JOE! To the island!  
  
GI Joes: Yo Joe!  
  
*Later, it the island, all of the GI Joes are scouting around, looking for the Cobra base. Duke is driving the lead tank, and many more Joes are following in Jeeps or on foot.  
  
Duke: Keep searching! Cobra must be somewhere!  
  
*Shipwreck is lounging in the back, reading a comic book.  
  
Shipwreck: Face it, they're not here. Let's go home.  
  
Duke: Shipwreck, will you-  
  
*Suddenly, the Cobra battlecry fills the area. The Joes are astonished as every Cobra soldier converges on their position. They put up a fight, but to no avail. Duke fires the cannon, but it's no use.  
  
Duke: Shipwreck, re-load!  
  
*Shipwreck reaches for a shell, but is pulled out of the tank by a Cobra soldier. Duke sees this, and puts the tank in full speed. He turns around and heads back. He looks back, and watches as each and every GI Joe is captured and taken to the Cobra headquarters at Ellis Island. Duke manages to shoot a tracer bug from his rifle onto a Cobra tank before loading his tank onto the GI Joe's ship and taking off as Cobra soldiers fire at him.  
  
Duke: *looking back* Yo, Joe.  
  
*Back at Cobra base, hours later.  
  
Cobra Commander: Yes! We've won!  
  
Lady Jaye: You forget, snake! Duke got free!  
  
Cobra Commander: So, what! One Joe is no match for the entire Cobra army! You GI Joes can not escape!  
  
*Destro walks up to Cobra Commander.  
  
Destro: He is ready, Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Excellent! GI Joes, witness the genesis of your destruction!  
  
*Another soldier, clad in Cobra Commander's classic garb, not the metal mask, the cloth one, walks up. He is much more muscular than Cobra Commander, however.  
  
Cobra Commander: Witness. the Cobra SUPER SOLDIER!  
  
*Zoom out on the Cobra headquarters, then Ellis Island, then all of the surrounding area.  
  
Cobra Soldiers: COBRAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about being late, I was on vacation. Okay, so it really wasn't so late, but still. Also, I picked up the Transformers Street Action Mini-Con Team today. Definitely recommended for TF fans. Okay, no more ranting. 


End file.
